


In The Stars

by AlphaScorpiixx



Series: Hearts Shaped Like Stars [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Stargazing, Vignettes, mid-KH2, post-KH2, post-kh3, pre-melody of memory, quiet moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaScorpiixx/pseuds/AlphaScorpiixx
Summary: If the worlds share the same sky, then shouldn't changes in one be reflected in others?OrSora, Donald, and Goofy got their own constellation and that's pretty rad.
Relationships: Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Hearts Shaped Like Stars [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970083
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	In The Stars

There was a new constellation in the sky. 

Riku didn’t know when it first appeared. He must’ve been in Twilight Town at the time, where the fixed sun obscured the stars. That was the only way he could’ve missed the shift in the stars, a rearrangement so subtle it was as if the nothing had changed. But all islanders knew the stars by heart, and, despite its familiarity, he’d never seen this constellation before.

Now he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Sora was part of the stars. Donald and Goofy glimmered by his side, steadfast companions as always. Riku regretted his initial anger at Sora’s new friends, but now his heart swelled with pride. Even preserved in starlight, Sora would never be alone. And together they would watch over the night.

Riku stared at the stars for one last moment before turning away. His resolve to aid Sora was renewed, but so was his decision to keep himself apart.

Until they met again in person, Riku could still see him in the stars.

*

Kairi leaned back and gazed up at the sky. “That’s new,” she said.

“Huh? What is?” Sora craned his head back to see what had captured her interested. They sat together on the pier. Night had fallen, but neither wanted to leave. Not after they’d spent so long apart.

But something else caught his eye. “Hey, a shooting star!” He pointed to a different part of the sky. “Did you see it? There’s another! It’s a meteor shower!”

Now he was distracted by the streaks of light across the sky, but Kairi didn’t mind. Sora stared at the sky with such pure wonder, Kairi could only smile. The meteor shower was a beautiful sight, but even it couldn’t compare to the new constellation in the sky, or the boy at her side.

*

Kairi sat on her windowsill and tried not to look up at the sky. She watched the stars’ reflections glitter on the water. Ansem had given her a room in the castle, to make her visits easier, and she found herself staying in Radiant Garden more often than the islands.

But the stars were the same, and her heart ached every time she saw them. Eternal lights to guard against the dark of night, yet they remained distant and uncaring. 

“Hey.”

Kairi glanced behind her. Riku stood in the doorway, caught somewhere between entering and leaving.

“Can’t sleep?” he asked, gentle but concerned.

She shook her head. She  _ was _ tired, but after sleeping in the lab all day, she couldn’t muster the energy to lie down for a proper rest.

“Me neither.” Riku allowed himself to walk inside her room. He sat on the edge of her bed, close enough to her that she could see his faint reflection in the window. “Anything you want to talk about?”

“It’s been months. I thought he’d be back by now.” She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the cool glass. “I thought I’d have been able to do something.”

_ Star-crossed. _ A fitting description of her life. Fated, but never truly together. Because after every reunion, something inevitably drove them apart.

A hand rested on her shoulder, pulling her out of her thoughts. Kairi leaned into Riku’s warmth. “No matter where we are, and no matter where Sora is, he’s always watching over us,” he said. “And we  _ will _ find him.”

“I know,” she murmured. “I’m just tired of waiting.”

“Me too.” Riku tried and failed to suppress a yawn. “Well, he’ll have to wait a little long, because you and I both need to get some sleep.” 

“I will. See you in the morning.”

Riku gazed out the window for one last moment before saying goodnight. 

Kairi finally looked up at the stars. They glittered in the unclouded sky. She found the usual constellations—the serpent, the fishhook, Mother’s Crown—but her eyes still strayed to the new one.

Sora smiled down at her. Maybe it was her own longing, but he seemed to shine brighter than any other constellation. What would its name be?  _ Sora, Donald, and Goofy _ could hardly be a name for a constellation. What had their hero name been?  _ Keyblade Hero Three _ . But that didn’t feel right either, as Donald and Goofy didn’t have Keyblades.

_ Destiny’s Trinity, _ Kairi decided. A fitting name, for the trio who’d saved the worlds time and again. 

Kairi stood up and stretched, ready at last for a proper rest. Tomorrow was a new day, maybe even the day Sora returned. But for now, Kairi curled up in her bed and fell asleep, content to let the starlight fill her dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet while I take a break from a longer fic I'm writing. 
> 
> Can we all just appreciate how SDG have a CONSTELLATION. That would've been so cool if it were still there in KH3 Olympus. Except it's either daytime or stormy . . . (listen, I'm not saying I WANT Olympus to appear again, but Olympus at night?? With the constellation visible??? Think about it.)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
